Seven Seas Academy
by PotatoShavings
Summary: Akilah had just arrived from Heliohapt into the country of Sindria to study at Seven Seas Academy and has already caught the attention of the stubborn Magi Judar. What happens when Judar starts taking an interest to her? An AU where the cast of Magi goes to school together. Will have pairings (yaas). Kind of modern but with the ranks remaining i guess lmao


Hey hi hello. I had this idea for a few days but i wasnt so sure how it was gonna work, but i hope it wont turn out to be a huge disappointment for me or for anyone else haha. I'm quite rusty with writing but hopefully i'll get enough practice out of this. ;u;

Sometimes i over think things which is kind of a huge problem for me. So im sorry if it takes me FOREVER to get to the point.

This is an AU where the magi characters go to study at an academy, but the story is mainly based on an oc. It will change the pov from time to time though.

I do not own any of the Magi characters.

* * *

For a few minutes, Akilah's green eyes were glued to the view of the large architecture of her new home and academy that she'll be studying at. Coming all the way from Heliohapt into the country of Sindria, Akilah had thought of it as a big change for her. Sindria is a beautiful country that she'd always wanted to visit. Many different people lived here, and it was often a place tourists would come to visit. Sindria always had festivals, and everyone who lived their seemed happy. It was a country of peace.

The snow-haired female was already a few meters away from the entrance when she heard the voices of two older women. "Ah! She's here," one of the women announced. Akilah looked up to see two women standing by the door that seemed to have been waiting for her arrival.

"Welcome to Seven Seas Academy!" Another woman with a slightly different voice than the first kindly greeted, taking both of her hands and giving her a warm smile. "You must be Akilah! Ah, those green eyes, white hair and dark skin, you're from Heliohapt, right?"

"Yes." Akilah replied with a small smile. She was never the type to really smile, though she tried to be as polite as she could.

"Please follow us to your dorm room. You're going to have to share, so i hope you won't have an issue with your roommate." Akilah just gave a slight nod, and followed them into the building. It was beautiful, and it looked quite classy and exciting. The gathering space was huge and lively, filled with tons of different people. Magicians, Warriors, Assassins, Dungeon capturers, you name it, and they were there. Many people watched as the newcomer walked past them, with each step Akilah took, students had their eyes on her.

"Is she a new student?!"

"I've never seen her before!"

"She's cute!"

"Is she from Heliohapt?"

They made their way to back door of the academy, leading to the two buildings that stood before them, which were the sleeping quarters. One for the males and the other for the females. They turned to the female dormitory and after a few staircases they made it to the door of her new room.

"Here we are! Make sure to remember your room number. It's six right now, unfortunately you've already missed dinner."

"It's okay, really. I had my dinner before I arrived here."

The women handed her the key to her room. "if you have anything you need, just ask us!"

After Akilah thanked them and they took their leave, she had her attention turned to the front door of her dorm. It was a nice oak embroidered with a few gold spirals at the very top she took great care with reading the gold number plates that represented her room number. _'15'_. Her eyes traveled through every detail of the door before lightly turning the cold handle and pushing open the door, dragging in her luggage with her. She looked around, amazed by the size. Two neatly done beds were one on each side of the room. There were also two white desks on each side of the dorm and two white wardrobes sitting together in the middle of the room. One side of the dorm looked quite occupied, seeing as there were personal things that were thrown all over the bed. Akilah walked over to the large window, gaping at the site before her. A water fountain sat at the middle of the backyard, centered by hundreds of beautiful flowers. There was a hugely lengthy pool which seemed to be shared between the two sleeping quarters and a little park, with a few picnic benches at the far back. Akilah was too busy being spoiled by the site of the academy to notice the female standing behind her.

"Ahem." The feminine voice echoed into the ears of Akilah. She turned around to face a girl with long magenta hair that stood before her, frowning with her hands on each sides of her hips, tapping her foot on the carpet. "Who might you be exactly?"

Akilah stared at the girl for a few seconds before responding. "Is that the way you usually greet new students?" The pinkette looked at her with a disgusted look. "Do you have any idea who you're talking to? I am the eighth imperial princess of the Kou Empire, Ren Kougyoku. Know your place, newbie. I could get your head chopped off in seconds-"

"Can you really? You're in a completely different country now. This isn't Kou. Your rank means nothing to me." Akilah interrupted her without a second thought, and without a single expression on her face, while Kougyoku's face was flushed pink with anger and shock. "How rude! Never has anyone talked to me like that! All I ask of you is to stay on your side of the room, and stay out of my way." Kougyoku huffed before angrily making her way to her bed and grabbing a book that was left on the foot of it.

"Whatever, Kougyoka." Akilah cheekily replied, opening the door quickly and leaving before Kougyoku could throw her book at her.

"IT'S KOUGYOKU!"

* * *

Akilah made her way back to the gathering space. It was already seven-thirty and it was still quite busy. According to the schedule, at 9 they had to go back to their dorms and at 10 it was lights out. '_Two more hours before I go back to that succubus'. _She thought, thinking about the trouble she was going to have with her new roommate.

"Hey look it's Sinbad and the Eight Generals!"

"Sinbad and The Eight Generals are here!"

"Kyaaa~ It's Sinbad!"

The squealing and yelling of the other students caught Akilah's attention. She curiously walked up to the crowd, standing on her tiptoes and trying to get past the other students. After a few seconds of people pushing and shoe-stepping, she got to see what all the fuss was about from the front.

"Ahhh~. Sinbad is so cool, I wish I was his girlfriend!" One girl squealed.

"Um, excuse me. Who exactly is this 'Sinbad?'" The girl looked at her as if she was an alien. "You don't know who Sinbad is? He's really famous here, not to mention that he's also a dungeon capturer. He and the Eight generals basically rule the school, along with the Magis here."

"Magis?"

"Yeah, you know, Aladdin, Yunan, Judar and that other hag, Scheherazade. Ahh~ Judar is so hot~~~" Akilah rolled her eyes. Her attention had switched to one of the members of the Eight Generals and after a few seconds, she immediately realized who it was. That lady killer attitude of his, the flashy outfit and the habit of constantly carrying his sword everywhere he goes. Sharrkan, she could spot the bastard from a mile away. It was only a matter of time before the male had stopped flirting with the female students and noticed her.

"Ah, no way! Akilah?! It's been awhile!" Every student watched as Sharrkan skipped over to her, grabbing one of her hands and pulling her out of the crowd.

"I heard you were coming to this academy."

"Yeah. . . can't say that I was expecting you to be here."

"Are you not excited to see me?"

"It's not that, I mean, you could have been anywhere. I knew you were in Sindria, but I didn't think you were studying at this academy, neither did i expect you to be so. . .popular."

"Well what would you expect from a prince." He gave her a smirk before closing his eyes and flipping his bangs. The aura around him sparkled.

"Former prince." Akilah corrected. The aura around Sharrkan suddenly darkened.

"R-Right..."

"Don't worry Sharrkan, you'll always be a prince to us~!" Said one girl in the crowd.

"And handsome!" Another girl yelled.

"I love a female that can make a man feel important." Sharrkan chuckled slightly. Giving them a wink. Every girl in the gathering space squealed, having their hands clasped on their blushing cheeks.

"I'm so jealous!"

"Sharrkan, wink at me too~!"

"Sharrkan, spit on me~!" Sharrkan choked and spluttered after hearing that, laughing awkwardly.

"O-Oh look at the time, we have to go back, don't we guys." He turned to face his friends, giving them a number of winks, meaning that they needed to retreat before things got out of hand.

"Ah, yes. Its almost eight." A purple haired ponytailed male which Akilah supposed was Sinbad realized.

"Oh Sharrkan, don't disappoint your fans~! We still have an hour left. I'm sure these girls would love to have your saliva all over their faces." One female with turquoise hair and a magician's hat teased.

"Shut up Yamu, you're not funny." Sharrkan exclaimed. "Why don't you use that lame magic of yours to shut yourself up."

"Excuse me!? Magic is more useful then that stupid swordsmanship. If you want a sword to ever be considered useful then use it to stab yourself!"

"Drop dead! Magic is lame as shit! Swordsmanship is way better!"

"There at it again..." A white haired male with freckles sighed. "Knock it off, you two. You're embarrassing yourselves!"

* * *

Before the scene had ended, and Akilah ended up with a migraine, she slipped out of the gathering space and walked back to her dorm. Without a word to her roommate, she slipped into bed, covering herself from head to toe under the cool bed sheets. She didn't have enough energy to interact with anyone else, especially since it took quite a long trip to get here.


End file.
